


Die in Vain

by veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Death Threats, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom/pseuds/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al rejects Peter's proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die in Vain

"So, you aren't going to help us...?" Drew mewed, glancing down at his feet. He fiddled with his pocket.

Al tensed up, dark eyes wide and filled with fear. "No! I'm not going to help you murder her! I'm telling Eric and getting you both kicked out. Like what I should have done after what you two did to Edward," he spat.

Peter's face settled into its usual emotionless form as he scanned Al up and down, as if looking for a hint of sincerity. Thin lips parted to speak. "We couldn't have that, could we? Not that Eric would listen to you anyway, pussy. He didn't listen to Edward."

Drew looked uneasy. Peter raised an elbow and thrust it down hard on his ribs.

"Shut him up, goddamnit!"

Drew took an overwhelmed breath, sank his fingers back into his pocket, and pulled out a switchblade. With a quick flick of his wrist, the shiny, pointed metal was now visible to all three boys. Al swallowed deeply.

Peter glanced at his follower, smirking, then directed his attention back at Al. "I'll ask you one more time, Al. Are you going to help us kill the Stiff?"

Al's lips trembled, and he tilted his head forward, studying the ground. "No," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

Peter snatched the knife from Drew's delicate hands. "Hold that thought." He slid a finger carefully across the blade, then thrusted the tip against Al's thick abdomen.

"You're going to jump into the chasm. Cry for help? I stab you. Refuse to move? I stab you."

Al let out a small, animalistic growl, cowering back as if he were afraid of occupying too much space. "They'll know what you've done, Peter. I won't die in vain."


End file.
